The Open Door
by Rainpath
Summary: [Avalon100] Magic is powerful, but it can be corrupted easily. Do not be consumed by it.
1. Waiting

**Okay, all around the _Wicked_ category, there is this thing called "Wicked100". These are short little one-shots that have absolutely nothing to do with one another unless otherwise noted. At 100 chapters, the story stops. So now, I bring you Avalon100. Oh yeah, and I don't own Avalon or Evanescence (wish I did), which the title is the name of their newest album.**

**Chapter ****One: _Waiting-_**

Kara paced around the library of Ravenswood. She looked up to where Emily nervously fiddled with her curly red hair. Ozzie lay sleeping on the desk, exhausted from the past few hours. Kara called the dragonflies in her head, anxiously willing them to come back from Aldenmor with news of their friend.

Kara hadn't known Adriane for long, nor did she like her, but she couldn't help but wonder. Were the warrior and the blazing star beginning to become... friends? The blonde girl shook that thought from her head. That stupid girl, she thought, she ran after Storm into Aldenmor, and now we can't get through! But even as she thought that, she regretted it. Stormbringer was her only friend for a while, and Adriane had felt unconditional love and concern for her packmate when she followed the leader through the portal.

Kara sighed, then her head jerked up as little '_pop'_s sounded in the air. Dragonflies! They must have news!

What was this feeling Kara was having for someone she never even _liked_? She thought about while the dragonflies settled themselves.

Worry.

* * *

**That was not the greatest, and I know that it needs a lot of work, but I wanted to get this up.**

**Ciao,**

**Rainpath**


	2. Chat

This should have been up a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon.

* * *

****

Chat-

Kstar: hey heather wuz ?

Beachbunny: hey kara. are we going to the mall later 2day?

Kara sat back. When did she promise Heather they were going to the mall?

Kstar: i have stuff to do at ravenswood

Beachbunny: wat's ur problem lately?! u've been so wrapped up in that stupid preserve with those creepy girls u've 4gotten about ur friends! wat's so important about ravenswood neway?!

Kstar: listen, heather, im so sry i havent been paying enough attention to you guys, but ravenswood is important to me. i cant really tell u, but it is

Beachbunny: 4get it, kara. u ditched us 2 many times.

Beachbunny has signed off at 11:13 AM.

Kara looked hurt. Suddenly, a new IM popped up.

Docdoolittle: are you coming over later?

Kstar: yea, sure. but yunno what? this ravenswood thing has ruined my life!

Kstar has signed off at 11:15 AM.

Emily cancelled out her browser and sighed. Oh dear.

* * *

Two words: That. Sucked. 


	3. Satisfied?

**Disclamier: I don't own Avalon.

* * *

**

Kara smiled in cold satisfaction as Adriane and Emily were held to the cold, gray stone floor by black imps. She fingered the two bracelets on her left arm, one with a rainbow-colored gem on the silver chain, the other with an amber-and-gold wolf paw-shaped stone on a turquiose and black band. Queen Kara's ice-blue eyes surveyed her lair, noting the crystalline walls, the shimmering silver throne at the back of the large cavern. Two lizard-like guards bowed their heads when she turned to them.

"Get them out of my sight," Kara demanded.

Emily gasped. Her once-beautiful, long, red curls were matted and full of grit and grime. Her clothes, blue jeans and a green T-shirt, were covered with mud from the battle the girls had fought with the Dark Sorceress and the Spider Witch, the one where Kara, realizing she was going to die, betrayed her friends and joined the dark mages.

The guards picked up the seventeen-year-old girls effortlessly and Adriane peered at Kara with black eyes. Those eyes, which had been mostly hollow this whole time, had emotions Kara didn't even know she was capable of. Hurt, anguish, fury, exhaustion... and something else... Lost friendship. Kara turned away before her guilt got to her. She walked up the stone steps to the silver throne, and the heavy wood and iron doors slammed behind her. She had seen the last of her friends.


	4. Tears

**Disclamier**: I don't own Avalon.

* * *

Emily tucked a curl of red hair behind her ear and picked her history book from her locker. Heather walked up behind her and laughed, "Looks like Farm Girl can't even coordinate her clothes."

Tiffany and Molly started laughing with the curly-headed blonde. Emily didn't think there was anything wrong with what she was wearing, it was simple, sure, but there was nothing _wrong_ about it. A dark green long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

Heather, Molly, and Tiffany had teased her before, but then, Adriane had been there to defend her. She had the guts to stand up to them. The redhead desperately searched the crowded hallway for any sign of her friend, but found none. Emily's eyes widened, however, when she saw Kara laughing, too.

Emily felt her hazel eyes glaze over with tears and turned away before anyone would see her cry. She wasn't crying because some stupid girls were teasing her, no, it was because her best friend was laughing right along with them.


	5. Bright

**Disclamier: I don't own Avalon.**

_**Chapter Four: Bright-

* * *

**_

Adriane slowly opened her eyes and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She rolled over, tangling herself in the covers. The golden sun shone into her eyes, temporarily blinding her. Adriane blinked a few times to clear her head and focus her eyes. It was too bright. When she thought of that word, a million things came to her mind. Kara's bright personality, Emily's bright healing power, her friends' bright clothing, Lyra's bright gold wings, it was all bright, bright, bright. Then she thought about herself. Everything aout her was pretty much dark. _Her_ clothing, _her_ personality, _her_ power, _her_ bonded.

The world was too bright.

* * *

**Eh... Sorry that was so short, but I really need to think of other things for this story. I still have 95 chapters to go... Eeek! If you have any ideas, or just a word for a chapter, please tell them to me in your review!**


	6. Kiss

**Disclamier: I don't own Avalon. **

**BTW: THANK YOU SNOWLIA, FOR THIS IDEA!**

_**Chapter Six: Kiss-

* * *

**_

Emily and Marlin sat on the beach of Aqautania, watching the orange-gold sun slowly sink below the ocean. Red sunlight settled over the green-blue sea, giving it a beautiful, serene look. Light blue, mysterious periwinkle, gentle lavender, and soft pink clouds, colored by the sun like some fanciful painter decided clouds aren't white, floated in the sky. Emily sighed, content. Her red curls blew gently in the light breeze, and she leaned against the blue-green boy next to her. She closed her hazel eyes as Marlin's arm wrapped around her. Suddenly, Marlin leaned in close, so his nose was almost touching hers. Startled, Emily opened her eyes, and ffound herself staring into the blue depths of the Aquatanian Prince's eyes. Marlin smiled, just barely, and leaned in more to kiss her. Emily inwardly celebrated, and returned her first kiss.

* * *

**I like how this one turned out. Once again, thank you Snowlia!**


	7. Red

**Wow, I haven't updated this thing in a while. This was actually an idea I've had for a story, but I don't know if I should write it because it's such a deep topic. If you like this thing, tell me if you want me to make it into a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon.**

* * *

Adriane brought the edge of the razor to her bare arm. A thin line of blood leaked out of perfect cut, trickling slowly down her arm. She felt her muscles relax as the pain flowed away with the red. She watched the blood with some sort of fascination before dabbing tissue after tissue at the cut until it stopped bleeding. The tiny silver trashcan was full of white and red after only five minutes, but she knew Gran wouldn't notice. She pulled down her sleeve and gently placed her tool, no, her _life-saver_, in its cardboard Band-Aid box and back in the medicine cabinet.

She examined the new cut, placed delicately between a paper-thin one from last week and a deeper one from yesterday, which was now covered by a Band-Aid. That one had taken _forever_ to stop bleeding, and she was twenty minutes late to meeting Kara and Emily at the park. They hadn't been pleased. Kara was supposed to meet Heather, Molly, and Tiffany only fifteen minutes later, and Emily was annoyed that they didn't think of another charity event to raise money for food for the animals.

Just thinking about how she had disappointed them-- again-- made Adriane feel empty, and she reached into the medicine cabinet once more.

* * *

**Yeah... So I really want to write this story, (I'd delete _Red Sunset_) but I don't know. Tell me!**


End file.
